


The kitten

by greensilverserpent, Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Inui will have to pay and dearly.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2011-05 & 2020-09-27  
> Dedication: Only the last thirteen paragraphs are from greensilverserpent and form the long awaited ending for this sweet work.

Just for once Seigaku's buchou felt like killing someone and to be more precise he felt like killing Inui Sadaharu. That almost insane data-player had experimented on him and now he was a kitten. 

''Mhm, what a cute kitten. Come here kitty.''

Fate had to hate him, out of all people who could have found him it had to be Fuji Syusuke. Tezuka wanted to run away, but he was too late as Fuji had already picked him up. 

''Calm down, I won't harm you.'' 

With these words the tensai started to rub Tezuka behind one of his ears. And the turned boy started loudly purring. 

''That's good, isn't it? I'll take you home with me, little one.'' 

Tezuka barely noticed the words, the rubbing was fogging up his mind and he really couldn't think of going with Fuji as bad. A small meow escaped the turned boy when Fuji stopped to caress him but any protests melted away the moment his whole being was enveloped by comfortable warmth.

Seigaku's buchou was helpless to his new instincts. As much as his mind wanted to get away from the tensai, his body and his feelings wouldn't listen to him. 

''I'll carry you. You must be tired.'' Fuji said softly. 

Tezuka purred and slowly fell asleep. When he woke up again, he didn't know where he was or why he was there. 

''Meow? '' 

''Oh, you're awake. Are you hungry?'' 

With a bit of a shock Tezuka remembered his situation and tried to find a way to get away. He jumped off the bed and wanted to run out of the open door but Fuji picked him up again. 

''You have to be very hungry, when you are that eager.'' 

The tensai laughed softly. Tezuka meowed in protest and tried to escape Fuji's hold again. He was surprised when the tensai did let him go, only to notice that he was on a table. 

''Meow?''

''Here you go.'' Fuji said while placing two small bowls in front of the kitten. Tezuka looked questioningly at them. 

''What's wrong little one? You don't like tuna and cream?'' Fuji asked. 

A delicious smell caught Tezuka's attention and he sniffed the air to find the origin of that smell. His nose led him to the bowls. Carefully he tried a bit of the tuna, it tasted great to him, maybe because he was a cat now. 

Fuji watched the kitten and smiled. Once his new companion had finished his meal, Fuji petted the small animal and said, ''You still need a name.''

Tezuka looked surprised at the tensai. He mewled in protest and shook his head. Now it was Fuji's turn to look surprised. 

''Did you just…?''

This time when Tezuka nodded, Fuji had to sit down.

''Do you understand me?''

A nod was his answer, again. After a moment of shock, a smile spread across the boy's face.

''Let's go into my room again and then we will find a name for you.''

And before Tezuka could react, Fuji picked him up again. Once they had entered Fuji's room, the honey haired boy sat down on his bed, with the kitten on his lap. 

''Meow?''

''You are not a normal kitten, are you?''

Tezuka shook his head.

''I thought so. You remind me of someone.''

''Meow?''

''His name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. Here is a picture of him.'' Fuji said and showed Tezuka a picture of himself. The picture surprised him as it showed him after training. He had his eyes closed and a relaxed smile on his lips.

The turned boy pawed the object carefully and mewled loudly.

''Tezuka?'' Fuji asked disbelievingly. 

The kitten nodded. 

''How…? Inui!''

Again a nod. And there was that creepy tensai smile. 

''I'm sure Inui would like to taste his own creation.'' Fuji said in a way too sweet voice.

Tezuka instinctively ducked deeper into Fuji's lap.

''Oh, sorry Kunimitsu. I didn't mean to scare you.'' Said the tensai softly and rubbed Tezuka behind his ears. A happy purr filled the room.

''You are really cute like this.'' Fuji whispered. 

Something close to an unhappy growl could be heard but Fuji just smiled. Then the kitten yawned slightly and curled up.

''Let's get some rest. I'm rather tired too.''

With that said the tensai got them both ready to go to sleep. 

''Good night, Kunimitsu.'' Fuji said and caressed the changed boy one last time. A soft meow was Tezuka's answer before they both fell asleep.

The next morning came with a big surprise for Fuji: He hadn't expected to be in a very tight embrace.

''T-Tezuka, wake up!''

Only a purr came from the still sleeping boy. 

When Fuji tried to push him off of him, he finally succeeded.

''Fuji?'' Tezuka asked, waking slowly despite the push. ''W-Wait…I'm talking. I'm human again.''

''Not quite… You still have, well, a tail and cat ears.'' The tensai replied softly.

The taller boy blinked and asked, ''What?''

''Look.'' Fuji continued and pointed at the mirror on his desk. 

Seeing what the honey haired boy was talking about Tezuka's cat ears drooped. 

''This is not good… I'm going to make Inui run laps until he passes out.'' Tezuka growled, though to Fuji he looked almost pouty.

''Well, after we have thought of something for those, I'm happy to help. But first things first, ok?''

Tezuka couldn't agree more.

*

''Inui! 300 laps! The rest of you will leave! Now!''

The murmur going through the club was loud enough to reach the classrooms above and Tezuka turned, his voice going even deeper.

''I said now!''

The threat of laps was palpable and everyone tried to scatter at once, many ending up stumbling into one another and going down because of it.

Tezuka resisted the urge to bow his head and hide, instead watching Inui dutifully run lap after lap without complaint. 

He obviously knew why then.

A small sigh escaped before Tezuka could stop it, then he spotted Fuji half hidden in the shadows of the clubhouse.

The tensai would probably punish Inui himself as well, at a later point in time.

For now, he seemed to wait to take Tezuka home with him.

Maybe he would even give him another petting along the spine. 

Meow…


End file.
